


Nicknames

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Adrien refers to Marinette (who happens to be his girlfriend) as 'Mari.' Previously unknown to him is the fact that she hates being called that. At least, until now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up to write this. Also, this could be post-reveal or pre-reveal, you decide.

“What’s that?” Alya asked the second she noticed the bag Adrien was holding--which was also the second he stepped into the classroom.

“It’s a bunch of fabric scraps,” he said, setting it by his desk, “for Mari.”

“For  _ who _ ?” Nino said, his eyes wide.

Adrien sat down. “For Mari.”

Nino continued to stare at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Dude. Marinette doesn’t let anyone call her Mari.”

“Oh.” Adrien felt his face go hot.

Alya, whose face was caught between shock and amazement, didn’t get a chance to respond. Marinette burst into the classroom, catching the eyes of everyone who’d overheard the exchange (which included everyone in the class).

“Okay, what’s going on?” Marinette said, stopping at the front. “I’m not even late, though I am the last one here…”

Chloe looked up from her phone. “Adrien called you Mari and now they’re all freaking out.”

Marinette blinked, then, ignoring her blush, continued to her seat. “Ah. Well, then.”

Alya turned on her. “That’s all you have to say? Girl, you yelled at me for five minutes when I called you that a month ago!”

Marinette shrugged. “You’re not my boyfriend.”

Alya’s jaw dropped. “And Adrien  _ is _ ?”

“As of last night,” he responded cheerfully, passing Marinette the bag.

“And you didn’t call me immediately?”

“I was talking to Adrien.” Marinette poked through the fabrics, mentally sorting through the selection. “These look really nice.”

Adrien twisted in his seat to face her. “I figured you’d like them. It  _ is _ okay if I call you Mari, right?”

“Oh, hell yes,” she said.

Alya’s squeal in response was louder than the school bell, rivaled only by Mme Bustier’s glare as she stood up to begin class.


End file.
